The following disclosure relates to a copy method of copying information via a storage medium between a first processing apparatus and a second processing apparatus, to the first processing apparatus, and to the second processing apparatus.
There are known techniques of storing information from a storage medium to a processing apparatus. In one example of such techniques, setting information about a function executable by a processing apparatus is stored in advance in a mobile terminal including a non-contact wireless communication device, thereafter an authentication processing is executed over non-contact wireless communication, and when the non-contact wireless communication is established, the setting information is transmitted from the mobile terminal to the processing apparatus over the non-contact wireless communication.